El angel perdido de mi corazon
by Kumiko Kazami
Summary: Shun se entera que Alice se va a casar con Klaus. ¿Cual sera la reaccion de Shun? ¿Alice se casara con Klaus?


**El ángel perdido de mi corazón.**

¿Por que a mi? Esa era la pregunta que me hacia repetidamente mientras Corría por la ciudad, mojándome a causa de la lluvia , recordando el porque me encontraba así.

FLASHBACK.

Shun estaba en la casa de Marucho junto con sus amigos. Entre medio de ellos estaba Klaus, algo que le extraño pero le resto importancia ya que ese día se le declararía a Alice. Mientras todos se encontraban entretenidos, dos personas hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo algo que decir-dijeron Klaus y Shun. Como un caballero el pelinegro dejo que Klaus hablara primero.

-Gracias Shun-con una sonrisa-tengo que anunciar que...Alice y yo nos vamos a casar.

En ese momento las ilusiones de Shun se esfumaron dejando ante él la triste realidad. No sabia como paso, cuando fue que Alice se enamoro y decidió casarse con Klaus. Mientras sus amigos felicitaban al futuro matrimonio, él salió del lugar sin ser visto.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Corrí varias calles, hasta que sin darme cuenta, termine frente a la casa de Dan. Al parecer no me había dado cuenta que se había hecho de noche, mi amigo estaba hablando por teléfono. No pude ver su rostro ya que se encontraba de espaldas. Después de eso volví a correr como si no hubiera mañana. Llegue a mi casa y al entrar me dirigí a mi habitación sin importar lo que mi abuelo decia.

Ya en mi cuarto ,me arroje a mi cama a llorar. Aquello que oí y vi me causo un dolor incomparable, ene se momento empecé a culparme por no haberle dicho antes a Alice o que siento por ella. Llore y me culpe hasta quedarme dormido.

1 MES DESPUÉS.

El día de la boda había llegado. Este ultimo mes estuve con el peor humor de todos, aunque intentaba sonreír no podía ocultar mi tristeza. Mis amigos se dieron cuenta de ello y me preguntaban una y otra vez que me pasaba, pero yo solamente me quedaba callado, ignorando sus preguntas. Ahora me encuentro en la iglesia, esperando a Alice, quería verla , lo hermosa que seguramente estaría con aquel vestido blanco.

La música comienza y ella entra con un bello vestido. Se posiciona al lado de Klaus y el cura comienza con su sermón. Pasan los minutos hasta que la famosa frase "acepta Klaus como esposa a..." comienza a ser recitada. El acepta y mis esperanzas son cada vez mas pequeñas. La frase nuevamente es recitada pero esta vez para Alice quien esfuma totalmente mis esperanzas cuando de sus labios escucho un "si". No lo pude soportar si que, sorprendiendo a los de mi alrededor, me levante y dirigí a la salida. Salí de allí muy triste y enojado conmigo mismo, pude habérselo dicho antes, pero no, me quede callado y cuando me iba a declarar ya era demasiado tarde. Camine un largo rato hasta que escuche un llamado.

-Shun-me gire a ver quien era.

-Runo? No estabas en la boda?

-Si, pero me preocupo verte salir.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-No mientas, se el porque estas así.

-De que hablas?

-Se que estas enamorado de Alice y que por eso te saliste de ahí.

Cuando iba a contestarle, sonó su celular. Ella atendió y al terminar de hablar me dijo:

-Alice nos espera en la fiesta-dijo algo triste sabiendo mi reacción.

-Lo lamento pero no puedo ir. empezando a camina. Runo no se molesto en llamarme, sabia que eso era en vano. Ella tomo el camino contrario al mío y se fue al igual que yo.

Camine y camine, perdí la noción del tiempo, no sabia si ya era de noche. Me había hartado de mi vida, todo era dolor y sufrimiento, primero mi papa me abandona, luego mi mama muere y ahora tu Alice...ya no puedo soportarlo...YA NO!

Las personas que se encontraban cerca de allí pudieron presenciar como un joven de cabellos negros y tez morena, se arrojaba de un puente rumbo a las aguas que se encontraban debajo de esta. El joven murió al instante, él se fue, dejando un enorme dolor en todos aquellos que lo querían. Se suicido por no tener a la mujer que tanto amaba, pero al hacerlo no vio en su celular que tenia un mensaje de voz que decia lo siguiente.

"Shun por favor ven...no me case con Klaus, si te espero en la fiesta es por que quiero explicarte la verdad...Shun no me case porque estoy enamorada de ti...espero verte pronto...adiós"

Ese fue el mensaje que el nunca escucho y nunca escuchara. Alice espero toda esa noche para explicarle a Shun que se iba a casar con Klaus por temas de las empresas de sus parientes pero Klaus se dio cuenta de que ella no lo amaba y decidió suspender ese matrimonio. Y si la fiesta se hizo fue porque el quiso ya que todo estaba pago. Ella espero y espero hasta que esa misma noche se entero de la dolorosa verdad: Shun había muerto.

Al otro día todos fueron a su funeral. Todos estaban sumamente triste. Runo se culpaba una y otra vez por no haberlo obligado a ir con ella, Dan ,al igual que Runo, se culpo por el simple hecho de no haberle prestado mas atención a su amigo y Alice...ella simplemente miraba el ataúd de Shun, el cual se encontraba cerrado por el estado del cuerpo del mismo. Alice lloraba y lloraba echándose la culpa de todo, ya que si le hubiera dicho todo desde el principio nada de eso hubiera pasado.

-Perdón Shun, todo esto es mi culpa-dijo ella juntando sus manos y llevándolas a su pecho.

-No llores Alice, no tienes por que pedir perdón por que yo siempre estaré contigo esperándote para que volvamos a estar juntos.

Al parecer ella fue la única en escuchar aquella voz tan única para ella. Con la vista intento ver de donde provenía esa voz. Detrás de unos árboles , allí visualizo a Shun con dos alas detrás ,sonriéndole como siempre hacia. Alice al verlo sonrió y dijo:

-Pronto estaremos juntos, Shun, muy pronto...

FIN.


End file.
